EP 1 234 765 B1 discloses a tool changing system in which tool components are automatically transferred in the production direction via a transfer area to a parking position without any necessity of removing the film web in this area. In this system, all the tools remain in or on the machine. The tools at the parking position and the transfer area lead to high space requirements. The space requirements also limit the number of tools that can be kept at the parking position.
EP 0 467 069 A1 discloses a thermoform packaging machine in which a forming tool lower part can be withdrawn laterally from the thermoform packaging machine. This is done without influencing the film web.